Tatsu Tatsu no Mi, Model: Fire Dragon/Thermal Dragon Mode Techs.
Category:LabbyFullerZ Regular/Hybrid Form Riku increases all his firepower and heat to make his fire stronger, bigger, and hotter, he uses this to propel him to make him faster. This form was first shown durning the Enies Lobby Arc durning his fight with Yaro Black of CP9 whe he spat on Robin's Name. In this form Riku controls thermal energy itself, as so, he can raise his fire's heat to whatever he can control. In this form he turns all his attack names to Thermal Dragons, and Burning Attacks *'Thermal Dragon's Roar' (朱竜の咆哮 Samryū no Hōkō): The''' Thermal Dragon's Roar''' is a technique where Riku sucks in the air around him, taking in all the thermal energy with his mouth, and releases a large tornado of fire and thermal energy from his mouth to attack the target. The attack seems to possess highly destructive power, having caused great damage to the area it affected, destroying the ground and causing significant effect to the terrain alike. This attack can also take the form of a laser; the trajectory of said laser can be altered, allowing the user to strike more than one opponent. *'Thermal Dragon's Heat Line' (朱竜の熱線, Samryū no Nessen): Riku forms thermal energy and fire on his fist and slices the air, causing a line of heat and fire going towards the opponent. *'Thermal Dragon's Burning Slash '(朱竜の赤熱傷, Samryū no Moeru Sekinetsukizu): Riku jumps in the air and mimicking rankyaku, he forms thermal energy on his leg, and spins and kicks sending a large slash of thermal energy towards the opponent *'Thermal Dragon's Burning Gunfire'(朱竜の砲火, Samryū no Moeru Hōka): Riku surrounds his scales with thermal energy, and sends them flying like a machine gun, when hitting a opponent, it dries them out from the inside. *'Thermal Dragon's Burning Wings'(朱竜の羽翼 Samryū no Moeru Tsume): Riku outstretches his arm, then he forms a wing out of thermal energy and uses it like a whip to explode on contact with his opponent. ::*'Thermal Dragon's Burning Meteor Fist ' (朱竜のめて Karyu no Moeru Ryuseiken): Riku first starts with a strong punch reinforced with scales. Once the opponent is stunned or blocked the attack, he grabs them and lights up his other fist with thermal energy, then punching rapidly, increasing the heat as he increases speed, as the flames get bigger he becomes faster, leaving nothing but trails of thermal energy and flames. Then finishes with a uppercut. Hi No Ha Style Full Dragon Form In this form Riku is an enormous creature with looks that follow the usual characteristics of a Dragon: having a massive body, a pair of wings that allow him to fly, four limbs with claws, and a tail. However, unlike most of the known Dragons, Riku's body is not covered with scales, but it seems to be entirely made of flames, giving him an overall impression of a burning skeleton. This allowing him to be intangible like a logia user. Attacks * }: This is a trademark technique of Riku that is used as the first move in everyone of his fights. In this move Riku releases large beam of fire that burns everything in its path. The first thing that Riku does is that he gathers a large amount of fire in his body that later releases in few seconds. After gathering the fire he then blows big beam of fire that can burn everything in its path. Riku has shown true strength of this fruit that he is even capable of damaging Pacifista's metallic body. In both Viz Manga, and the FUNimation dub it's called '''Fire Dragons Burnout Breath. {{Devil